Lincoln's First Love
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Lincoln and Leni fell in love... with each other (Lexboss' Story)
1. Chapter 1

it was a rarely quiet evening in the loud house so Lincoln was taking advantage of it. He was in his room reading an Ace Savy Comic when Leni opened his door as it.

"Hey, little brother since mom and dad took everyone to shopping so can you help me with something?" She asked

"Depends on what you need help with?" he said as she holding up a dress

"Can you wear this dress? I just want you to model this" she said smiling wide.

"Ummm Leni I don't know since you know I'm a guy and that's a dress and..." He was then cut off by Leni cute puppy dog eyes as Lincoln couldn't say no "Sure, I'll model your dress for you." he said as he took the dress from her

"Yay! Thanks, linky!" She as she hugging him as she did Lincoln could feel her breast on his face before she left he puts it on as he thinks.

"She's so beautiful...as my sister right?" He thought but shook it off as he put on the dress.

Later

In the living room, Leni was putting Lincoln in her dress and having him strike different poses.

"Wow, Lincoln that dress is so pretty!" Leni said smiling

"Why didn't you try it on?" He asked

Well, I want you to model it so I can see how it looks before I put it on." she said smiling finishing up a couple of details as Leni walked around him till she tripped on something holding on her dress Lincoln fell on her top of her. Lincoln felt his lips touching something soft, he opened his eyes and notice his lips was on Leni's lips kissing but Lincoln pulled away fast standing up as Leni stood up as she looks away blushed hard.

"Sorry about that Leni it was an accident." He said as she looks at him smiling

"It's ok little brother accident happened beside it is my fault." Leni said smiling holding her camera up as Lincoln smiled as Leni keep taking photos.

Later

As the family came back as the mom made dinner as everyone sat on the table while the younger ones at the kid's table as the mother notice Leni just picking at her food

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked as Leni sighed.

"Yeah mom just wasn't that hungry but I am now." Leni said as she eats her food as her sisters were confused as they eat

At the kid's table, Lincoln wasn't eating at all.

"I'm guessing something is troubling you Lincoln?" Lucy asked as he shook his head.

"No no just thinking is all." He said but Lucy looks at him as she eats Lincoln then looks at the adult table to see Leni looking at him they both blushed as they both went back to eating.

Later

It was night time Lincoln was in his room thinking of the accident as he was feeling something... something he hasn't felt before.

"Was it love." He asked himself he shook it out of his head as he went to the bathroom to clear it.

Later Leni was getting ready for bed as she got in as she touched her lips blushing because she can still feel of Lincoln's lips.

"Was it love?" Leni said to herself as she shook it off as she closed her eyes and sleep.

Later

Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night as he sighs he couldn't sleep as he grabs his walkie-talkie and called his friend Clyde.

"Hey Clyde you there?" He asked

"Hey, Lincoln what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing good, I have this crush on someone I can't even tell you who it is." He said.

"Sounds serious but don't worry just tell that girl how you feel. I know she'll understand." He said.

"I have to go my dads want me to get up early to go on a trip, later Lincoln and say hi to Lori for me." He said as Lincoln sigh as he went to bed thinking how beautiful Leni looks in her dress.

"Why am I thinking like this I see her in that dress every day, so why did it look so why did she look different today?" he asked himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lori and Leni's Room

Liked Lincoln, Leni was also up thinking about what happened today

"I don't know how to tell him, what will I do?" Leni said talking to herself which woke Lori up

"Okay, Leni what you doing up so late talking to yourself?" She asked as Leni then looked at her nervously she then poked her fingers and looked at her.

"It's just I have a crush on a boy." She said as Lori squealed quietly she then pulled Leni onto her bed and got under the covers where she began to ask questions

"That's great! Who!?" Lori asked smiling wide.

"It was a person that is always around us." She said.

"So you have a crush on your imagination boyfriend again?" Lori asked Leni then nodded smiling nervously as Lori just smiled.

"Ok, good luck with that." Lori said as she going back sleep, Leni then goes back to her bed and pulled out her phone and looks at her photos of her family and found some with Lincoln in it she smiled a little as she went to bed before saying "I love you, Lincoln." she said quality till she realized what she said "... as my darling little brother... right?" She questioned as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Lincoln was getting everything ready to go see the final episode of arggh so he needs to distract all of his sister's in order to get the tv so as he comes out his room he was could still feel leni lips on his from the accident yesterday but he shakes it off as he sees Lori looking for her phone, Lincoln then pulled out her phone and texted Bobby to call Lori

"Has anyone seen my phone I need to live tweet my show? She shouted.

"Here Lori I found your phone." Lincoln said

"Give me that how many…"

"Three. Two. One."

"Hello? Oh hi Bobby, no didn't text you to call me, but I'm glad you did, thanks for nothing twirp." she said as she left back to her room. Lincoln then saw the twins chanting "Cartoons, cartoons." he then stop them.

"Wouldn't you have a tea party instead?" he said holding up tea.

"Eeee thanks Lincoln." Lola said as she went back to her room.

"I don't want be a part of lame tea party I want to watch tv " she said.

"Not even of these guys are invited?" Lincoln said as he held up two frogs.

"Eee thanks Lincoln!" Lana shouted smiling taking the frogs left as Lincoln spots luan.

"Luan!" He said

"I was just down to watch some tv." She said

"You might want to get your camera looks like the twins are at it again" he said.

"This is comedy gold." Luan said smiling going for her camera. He then heard Lisa and Lily coming out.

"Hey Lisa I got that stuff you need." He said

"calcium hydroxide, khorasan, monosaccharides, and ovum." She said

"Uh you mean Milk, flour, sugar and eggs?" Lincoln asked.

"You say tomato I say Solanum lycopersicum, thank you." She said as he gives Lisa the items for her testing as he grabs a hold of Lily.

"Oh Yeah,Two minutes till game time." Lynn said

"Hey Lynn I filled a football with helium for the player that demands more." He said.

"I demand more." She said he then throws the Lynn the floating ball as he sees Leni.

"Hey Leni." Lincoln said looking at her blushed too which leni blushed to after they remember what happened yesterday. "I was wondering if you want to watch tv with me?" Lincoln said smiling as leni smiled back at him

"Sure Landon." She said smiling.

"It's Lincoln." He said smiling as he put Lily down sleep on the clothes as he and leni went downstairs.

As they made it to the couch as Lincoln was thinking he wants to tell her how he feels for her the same goes for Leni as they sat on the couch Lincoln looks at her.

"It's a good thing I got all of my sisters busy and was about to say something to Leni till Lucy said "You forgot me." leni and Lincoln shouted holding each other scared as Lincoln sigh.

"Lucy I always forget about Lucy." He said.

"Story of my life." She said.

"Lucy could you find it in you black hole, to let us to have the tv." he asked.

"Sorry Lincoln, but you know the rule I was here fiiiirrrssst." She said Lincoln then came up with an idea. he look at leni and says.

"I'll be back I got an idea." He said as he went to Lucy the black and white tv. As they left Leni wait on the couch then she notice everything went dark

"Ahh I'm blind!" leni shouted running away as Lincoln run down stairs holding her hand

"Leni calm down your not blind, the lights went out because I tried to bulge the old tv for Lucy." He as leni sigh in relief

"Ok linky but where's everyone else?" She said she couldn't see him as Lincoln notice everyone was upstairs as Lincoln took leni in the kitchen.

"What are we doing in the kitchen shouldn't be with the others?" She asked

"We will but, Leni? Do you remember when I was eight I had a crush on you?" He asked

"Yeah it was so cute back then." She said

"Well after that kiss yesterday my feelings for you grown past just sibling basicly what i'm saying is that, I love you leni." He said

"Ahh I love you too little brother." She said.

"No Leni what I mean is I love you more than just a sibling and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He said Leni smiled at his words and hugs him

"Lincoln I love you too and of course I'll be your girlfriend" Leni said as she notice she was hugging a chair.

"Leni i'm over here." He said she then walks over to Lincoln and hugs Lincoln as they looked at each with a loving gazed Leni slowly bends over to kiss him. For them it seemed endless but they had been kissing for a few seconds as they pulled away they notice the others were looking for them as they sneaked their way upstairs they noticed Luan was glowing and was caught by Lori.

"Lincoln, Leni? Where are you?"Lori asked.

"I was getting a band-aid because she got a splinter when the lights went out." He said Lincoln then kiss Leni hand.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Yeah thanks Linky." She said as they went over to them

"Okay first things to do is find circuit breaker so where is it?" Lori asked

"In the basement." Lincoln said.

The kids then went to the kitchen and saw the pitch black darkness of the basement.

"Why do I have to do this again." Lori asked

"Because your in charge!." Her siblings said.

"Ugh fine come on Luan." Lori said

"That's the brightest idea you had." He joked just then her body stop glowing.

"Just when you think i'm staying i'm going out." She joked again.

Lori was looking into basement scared as he siblings started arguing till Lincoln said. "I'll go." He said as he pulled out his walkie talkie calling Clyde over and in no time Clyde come in but he soon fainted as he saw Lori.

"Lori could you take care of Clyde while we go down.

"Sure." She said as she dragged Clyde away to the living as she did she tripped and kissed his lips, she then blushed as she did thinking it was nothing she help Clyde on the couch and felt her lips she got on knees and got close to him again. Lori touch her lips she looked at her phone and pulled to Bobby saying I kissed him twice while he's out cold...does this mean I have feelings for Clyde? No It was nothing just an accident, so why am I feeling like this with Clyde I'm with Bobby I love him… right." She asked herself

Meanwhile

Lincoln was about to go downstairs when Leni stopped him

"Wait, I'll go with you Lincoln" leni said but she tripped and pulled Lincoln down with her.

"Are you two okay?" Lori asked

"Yeah I landed on something soft very soft." Lincoln said as he kissed Leni's pussy through her panties she then smiled at him and got up.

"Were coming guys… To keep you safe Lincoln." Luna said as they went down to the basement Lincoln grabbed a hold of leni's hand making her blushed. she smiled at Lincoln till Leni notice a monster as Lincoln jumped to attack it Leni was scared but then Lynn then turned the power on.

"Cool it dweeb it's just our laundry." She said as Lincoln popped out of the basket and spotted Clyde in Lori's arms coming down the stairs.

"First one up is couch camdo!" Lori announced, Lincoln then grabbed Leni's hand.

"Come we can still catch the show." He said as he ran faster then everyone as they ran to the couch Lincoln turned on the tv notice ARRGH was over.

"NOOO! I can't believe I missed my show." He said, Leni then scooted over to him and holds him like a brother since the others won't get suspicious about their new relationship.

"It's okay Lincoln." She said

"Yeah you missed your show." Lori said as the others began to cheer him up.

"But Lincoln you lived you show." Luan said as she puts the video of everyone getting scared as they laugh, Leni and Lincoln smiled holding hands. After the show was over Lori announced that she was going to take Clyde home as they pulled up Lori looked at an unconscious and blushed she shook it off and took Clyde inside when she returned to the van she felt her lips and blushed.

"It was nothing just an accidental kiss." She said as she drove back home

Later

As everyone was asleep Lincoln sneaked out of his room and brought Leni to his room.

As they got on the bed the two looked at each other with a loving gaze and started kissing again.

"I really love you Leni." He said

"And I love you too, Linky." She said as they were about to get heated Leni stopped.

"What wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry I don't want wake everyone up." She said.

"Oh right sorry." He said

"It's fine, I better get back before Lori, wakes up." She said the two then kissed one last time before they separated.

"Oh wait." Leni said as she shimmied her hips and pulled off her white panties off. "A little gift." She said as she gives it to him as she turned her nightgown twirled revealing her bare pussy to him. "See you yesterday, Lincoln." she said smiling.

"It's tomorrow Leni." he corrected her.

"Oh right." she nodded smiling. As she was about to leave she hits herself on the door, they laughed a bit before looking at each other.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said as she left to her room Lincoln then sniffed her panties and sighed peacefully.

"I'm going to enjoy this new relationship." He said as he fell asleep with her panties in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Days after the blackout, Lincoln was coming home from school and noticed that Luan was folding laundry the two exchanged a hi, and then Lincoln went up to his room. As he closed his door, he opens his drawer pulled out a pair of Leni undies and started sniffing them while he did homework.

Later

After he's done with his homework he decides to head to the bathroom but not before he hears Lori talking to her phone knowing she's back with Leni from school, he opened the door and saw Leni going in her room, but he sees Lori on the phone

"No Bobby you listen... You know what fine I was just… Ugh!" Lori shouted turn off her phone went out of her room.

"Geez poor Lori" Lincoln said as Leni come in she noticed Lincoln was smiling she walked over to him

"Hey, Leni want to go the mall with me?" Lincoln asked smiling Leni then smiled

"Sure Linky," Leni said smiling Lincoln was looking around making sure none of his other sisters were around as he brought Leni down kissed her on the lips causing both of them to blush.

Later

As Lincoln and Leni were in the mall but Leni forget her purse, but Lincoln brought his money from his savings which were enough, he then took her to the ice cream place as they ordered their flavor they went to sit down near a table as they lick their ice cream

"Leni?" He asked which made her look up at him. "Since... Where here... Is this a date?" he asked blushing. "I know it doesn't seem like a date, but we can't date in a loving way because people will be suspicious if we do." Lincoln said as Leni smiled

"Lincoln don't worry, I understand, besides when I'm with you it's always a date." Leni said smiling, Lincoln then smiled

"But I can do this" Lincoln said smiling as he sat next to her wrapping her arm around her like a brother and sister, after a while, they finished their ice cream Lincoln had an idea as Lincoln told Leni to meet him in the bathroom in 30 seconds.

"Ok?" She said having no idea what Lincoln thought as Lincoln left, later Leni went to the girl's bathroom as she entered she heard Lincoln lock the door.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" She asked

"Leni I love you and... I want to make love to you right here right now" Lincoln said.

"Here in the bathroom won't we get caught?" She asked blushing

"Don't worry I check no one's use this bathroom much, and no one is in here, but you and I and I locked the door." He said smiling, Leni then smiled.

"In that case." She then lifted up her dress and Lincoln go on all fours and started to lick her pussy through her panties making her moan.

"Lincoln stop teasing me I want to feel your tongue directly." She said Lincoln then pulled off her panties and saw her dripping pussy lips. Lincoln stuck his tongue out and started to lick her clit he then sucked on her pussy causing her legs to get weak she then got on the floor and laid on her back as Lincoln sucked on her pussy after a few licks she came in his mouth forcing him to drink it all.

"Delicious." he said, he then stripped her dress off her shoulders and down her legs, Leni then got and started to blow air on his member.

"Uh, Leni what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Giving you a blowjob." She said

"Leni you're supposed to suck on it." Lincoln said. Leni then being sucking on his member.

"Oh god, Leni!" He as he cums in her mouth since this was lincoln's first time he was still inexperienced, she then swallowed his seed it all. She then saw

"We're not done yet Lincoln." she said as she got on top of him she then sat down on his member, Lincoln felt the bliss of the girls pussy, and it was incredible, Leni hips moved up and down taking Lincoln's full member in her.

"Linky you feel fantastic!" She said

"So do you Leni." he said as he grabs his hips and holds her as he cums inside her.

"Lincoln that feels amazing." She said after their love making Lincoln takes her undies, and he sniffs them they kissed and went home together.  
Later  
Clyde was walking to Lincoln house to drop of his video game he forgot to give back, but he soon stopped when he noticed Lori on the steps in front of the house shouted.

"Fine Bobby! Just call me when your not mad!" Lori then hangs up as she started crying, Clyde didn't pass out as he walked over to her "Lori? What's wrong?"Clyde asked as he sits next to her as

"Bobby is a jerk...he always working barely having any time for me." She said crying, but she soon felt Clyde hug her stomach since his short.

"Sorry that he such a jerk you deserve better than him Lori, you deserve a better person, don't worry Lori, your beautiful and he is a jerk, you know I'm always here for you Lori.". He said smiling as Lori look at him with a sense smile she then hugs him as they stayed for a minute as she pulled away saying thank you to Clyde she then kissed his cheek and left inside as she did Clyde's noses started to bleed and he passes out, as Lori was inside she smiled saying

"Maybe one day" she then went to her room. As Lincoln and Leni were coming home as they notice Clyde on the porch, they laugh knowing that he must have seen Lori.

"I should take him back Leni. He said Leni then smiled kissing him

"Okay, I'll see u when u get back Linky bear." She said smiling she then went inside as Lincoln laughed dragging Clyde back to his house where his dad found him passed out.

"Lori?" Harold asked

"Lori." Lincoln answered Clyde's dad then took him, thanked Lincoln and went inside, Lincoln then made his way home as he did he pulled out Leni's panties and took a big whiff of them.

"Yeah, i'm going to enjoy this." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was playing with his VR game but when noticed a zombie that sounded very familiar.

"What are you doing!" He lifted the goggles and saw Lori. She then yelled at him about the rules of her room and kicked him out.

Lincoln then scoffs and keeps playing. He went to the bathroom to do his business until he hears a knock as he opened it noticed Lori.

"look, Bobby, I'll give u a chance maybe say sorry?" She said

"Excuse me I'm a little busy." Lincoln say to her, but Lori ignored him and kicked him out the bathroom as Lincoln was about to go to his room he hears Lori yelling

"FINE you know what call me back when you're ready to apologize!" She shouted as she comes out the bathroom, Lincoln could see she was in tears as she went to her room as Lincoln then sighs feeling sorry for her.

As he went to his room, he calls up Clyde while sniffing Leni undies he kept from last night that's when an idea popped into his head.

"And Lisa said nothing can good can come from Leni." He said

Later

"... And then she broke my VR headset, but I'm not that mad...I just feel sorry for her, she and Bobby got into a fight, and she's really taking it hard." Lincoln said to Clyde as he looks at the headset.

"Lincoln do you mind if I go see her I want to try and help her." Clyde said as Lincoln was about to stop him they heard Lori crying as they look to see Luna comforting her

"What happened, why is Lori crying? Lincoln asked.

"I think Bobby broke up with her bro." She said as she left the room, Clyde wanted to cheer her up but he couldn't because his sister Lori is so sad and hurt, he sighs as he looks at Lincoln

"Lincoln? I'm going to help her" Clyde said as Lincoln then nods in understanding. Clyde took a deep breath as he went into Lori's room he was then yelled at

"GO AWAY!"

"I know your hurting but, I want to help you cheer up." He said Lori then looked up at him and saw Clyde, he then closes the door as he sat on the bed with the tears stained Lori, Clyde sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey Lori is everything okay?" He asked

"No, it's not Bobby and me… Bobby broke-up with me." She whined

"He broke up with you." Clyde asked as he mentally danced a jig, while in real life Clyde comforts her by hugging her, she then hugged back as she cried, after a while, Lori calmed down and fell asleep in his laps. Clyde smiled as he put her down on the bed as he walked out the room he noticed that Lincoln and Leni as they were about to kiss they stopped when they saw him, Clyde close the door and walked up to them.

"Clyde, how long were you standing there?" Lincoln asked nervously, but Clyde just looked at him. "Look I can explain." He said until he held his hand up.

"It's cool Lincoln I kinda knew you liked your sister Leni a little more than a sister for awhile." He said smiling.

Later

Clyde and Lori were walking through the park as she was trying to cheer up her up.

"Thanks for doing this Clyde your a good kid." She said as she licked her ice cream, Clyde then licked his ice cream that's when he felt Lori's hand on his, making him blush.

"Clyde I want to show you something later back at your place." She said.

"Okay." He said as they continued eating ice cream. After the short walk to Clyde's home, the two went to his room.

"So did you want to show me?" He asked, Lori then took off her shorts. "W-what is happening?" She then sat on the bed.

"Come here." She said Clyde obeyed and Lori got him on his knees.

"Now Clyde I want you to lick me." She said. Clyde then followed started licked her through her panties, making her moan slightly, Lori then took off her panties so Clyde can lick her pussy lips.

"Oh Clyde, that feels amazing." She said as she pushed his face deeper between her legs with her thighs. Lori then pulled him to the bed and pulled his pants down.

"Now it's your turn, Clyde." She then took his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Lori I'm…" He then released his cum into her mouth, and she licked it up.

"Not a bad amount for your first time." She said as she got up and pulled her shorts back on.

"Try to work on your stamina for next time." She said as she kissed him and left her panties in his hand.

"There's going to be the next time." He said as he stiffened her panties.


	5. Chapter 5

Days after Lori's brake up with Bobby, Lori was at Clyde's house as his dad's were at the door about to leave for a date night.

"Oh Lori great ur here we really to get going, but here is all Clyde needs for the day when we're gone." Harold said he then shows Lori the list, Lori nods and smiles

"Got it you guys have a great time tonight." She said smiling as they both left Lori got to her knees and Clyde came running to her as they kiss

"Oh bo bo bear" Lori said as they kissed Lori moved her hand down Clyde's pants and pulled out his cock and started pumping it in her hand. Lori then pushed him to the floor and pulled his pants down and starts sucking on his cock, while massaging his balls.

"Oh wow that feels so good." He said as she let's go.

"Then your going to love this." She said as she took off her shorts and revealed she wasn't wearing panties she then took Clyde's dick and aligned it with her pussy and slid down on it moving her hips up and down giving Clyde what he always dreamed.

"Oh god Lori!" Clyde said as he got up and pusher to the ground and started pounding her hard and fast.

"Way to man up Clyde." Lori said as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Lori, i'm cumming!" Clyde said as he shot his cum in her.

"Well you lasted more than last time." She said.

"Who said I was done?" He asked as he started moving his hips again.

Later at the loud house

Lincoln was on his way to the living room when he noticed that everyone was on the couch watching tv that's when he noticed Leni waving at him as he waved back, he soon went back upstairs as he was about to head his room he stops and made his way to Leni and Lori room. As he went he noticed the door was open as he goes in and went to Leni dirty laundry hamper he open it and pulled out Leni undies as he then smiled as he started sniffing them

"Um Lincoln?" Lincoln jumped putting away the panties as he looks back he that it was Leni who was smiling. She then giggles

"Lincoln you have could just asked." Leni said smiling as she lifted her dress as she pulled her undies off and she gave it to him as he smiled sniffing them, Leni smiled and blushed as Lincoln went over lifted her dress kissing her Pussy lips as Leni moans holding his head close as he keeps kissing as she cum on his face hard as he smiled licking it of his face as he keeps her undies saying

"Stay without undies in your dress Leni" he said smiling as she smiled

"Ok." she said smiling taking his hand leading him out the room but they didn't know that Lucy was in the vents looking at them in complete shocked, but she soon thinks, as she smiled as she keeps writing her poem.

Later back at Clyde house

Clyde woke up on the floor nude and that noticed Lori was not there but he noticed Lori in her shirt but she now she was bottomless.

"Bo bo bear, lunch time." Lori said smiling at him. Clyde smiled back looking at her Pussy lips as he put on his clothes and went over to the table as they ate; Clyde and Lori sat close to each other smiling

"Lori... do you think... Your parents will be ok for you to date a 11 year old boy?" Clyde asked as he was touching her Pussy lips. She smiled and moans

"Don't worry Clyde, i'm sure they will but no matter what happens, I'll always love you." She said smiling as he smiled back they kiss while finishing up their lunch.

"Want to shower?" Lori asked with a wink, Clyde had hearts in his eyes as she giggles as they went to the bathroom to "shower".

At Lincoln house

Lincoln and Leni were in the attic having sex because Lincoln couldn't stop himself because when he sees Leni's Pussy lips whether she's sitting down or bending over as Lincoln knew that Leni was teasing him, as she moans feeling him cum inside her as he pulls out of her she started sucked him clean as he smiled as she finished.

"Wow, you gotten very good lately." He said smiling at her

"Yeah like it was like wow and very delicious." Leni said smiling as Lincoln brings her close for a kiss. As they made out they were unaware that Lucy was there hidden in the shadows with a videocamera.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come Lori this is a lot of laundry." Lincoln said as he was holding a basket of Lori's dirty laundry.

"Do you want a ride to the comic book store or not? She asked Lincoln sighed

"Fine." He said as he left but as he did he ran into Leni by accident

"Sorry Leni, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh Lori told me to make her bed, so she can take me to the mall." She said smiling as Lincoln thinks

"Wait, Leni your sixteen so how about I teach you how to drive?" Lincoln said smiling helping her up

"Really? Yay!" Leni shouted smiling as Lincoln nodded smiling.

Later

As Lincoln shows her a video game but Leni was dressed up in her diving outfit as Lincoln noticed how hot she looked as Lincoln took her to the bathroom.

Later after sex Lincoln and Leni were done playing the game, Leni then made her way to the driving school with Lincoln in tow.

Meanwhile

Lincoln and Leni were back by a cop describing how Leni failed.

"It's ok Leni, it's my fault here let's practice by using this." he said sitting on the chair, but then the rest of the sisters came out as they wanted to help too. Lucy the appeared scaring them

"I'll help too I can't write no more poem for Lori." She said at but inside

she was smirking

"Umm, sure." Lincoln said. As they teach Leni how to drive.

Later

Lori was carrying the laundry, but then Clyde was standing at her door as she put the laundry down.

"Bo Bo Bear," Lori said smiling getting to her knees and kissed him

"Hey Lori just came to see how you're doing, but I see you're cleaning your clothes, but I can clean it for…" Clyde was then cut off as Lori brings him her room, Lori then pulled Clyde's pants down and started sucking on his dick.

"Oh god, Lori that feels so good." He said She smiled and let's go and pushes him on his back, she takes off her shorts and panties and climbs on top of him and inserts his dick in her and rode him, Clyde then grabbed her breast and started sucking on them.

"Oh, Clyde that feels so good." She said. Clyde then came inside her.

"Yeah, you definitely getting better." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Clyde wanna do me a favor?" She asked

"What's in it for me?" He asked, Lori, smiled and started moving her hips again. After their sex escapades, Clyde in the basement sniffing Lori's panties and doing her laundry.

"Yeah, it was worth it." He said as they kissed her panties.

Later

Lincoln was waiting for Leni to pass her test but he noticed Lori saying

"Don't you need a ride?" She asked

"No, I'll wait for Leni with her new license." He said

"No, she won't because I made sure of it." She said

"Wait for what!" He asked as Lincoln took her favorite sweater.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll destroy it." He threaten

"Okay Okay, Fine." She shouted took the sweater putting it on as Lori explained what happened.

"Are you crazy! What if she gets hurt!" He said.

"I haven't thought of that." Lori said

"Well come on we need to see if she's okay." The two then made their way to the DMV they then noticed Leni was ok, but once again she Lincoln explain it wasn't her fault as Lori says she's sorry and that she will make it up to her as they then smiled and she lets Leni drive home.

Later

Lincoln and Leni were with the family eating as Lori went out with Clyde on a date, as the family got done eating they were going to bed, but Lincoln went into Lori and Leni's room. he found Leni, Lincoln smiled as he took off her dress and they both laid down, with Lincoln on top of her, the two then kissed passionately. Lincoln then moved his hands to her breast and started massaging them, making her moan in the process, he then moved to suck on them, he moves one hand to her pussy lips and starts rubbing them.

"Lincoln." She moaned as he then moved down and gave her pussy lips a kiss before licking them, giving his lover much pleasure. "Please, I need you Linky." She said. Lincoln then gave her what she wanted and inserts his dick in her pussy, and starts moving inside her.

"Oh yes, baby brother that feels so good." She said as Lincoln began to go faster, he kisses Leni one more time before cumming in her, Lincoln then rested on her chest.

"I love you Leni." Lincoln said.

"I love you too, Linky." Leni said the two then kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile

Lori and Clyde were on their way home after their date, Clyde was trying to keep his cool when Lori took him behind some bushes and started sucking his member.

"Oh God Lori, that feels amazing!" He said as she giggled and started speeding up, playing with his balls with one of her hands she then felt his cock twitch she pulled off and started jacking him off with the mouth wide open, Clyde then shot his cum in her mouth.

"My turn, Boo-Boo Bear." Clyde then takes off her undies and starts licking her pussy lips the give her the same feeling that he got.

"Oh god, that feels so good!" She moaned as he inserted a finger in her while playing with her clit as he licked her.

" Clyde, i'm cumming!" She said she then shot her juices down his throat, Clyde and Lori then got back up and got their clothes straighten and made their way home.

"That was a great date." Clyde said as he kissed his girlfriend.

Later

As Lincoln kisses Leni goodnight Leni, he went out to go to his room holding her undies in his pocket

"hey" Lucy said as Lincoln got scared

"What are you doing up? He asked as Lucy said.

"Just going to the bathroom." She said smiling a little as she went inside Lincoln was getting a strange feeling from her

"Wired." Lincoln said as he left to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Loud's house

Lincoln's sitting in the living room, channel surfing when Leni comes in and sits next to him smiling.

"Hi Linky, What are you watching?" She asked.

"I'm not really watching anything, just looking for a good channel to watch, with you." When he said that, his Girlfriend smiled at him, Leni begins to blush while channel surfing Lincoln looks over at her, having a idea.

"Leni, how about we do something together, just the two of us out somewhere, nice?" When he asked her she then said.

"Oh, you mean like, a date?" She asked, Lincoln then smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and it'll be a surprise. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh, not yet, I have the perfect dress for our date I need to wear." She said with a smile she then headed up stairs to get what she wants to wear for their dates.

Later Outside

Lincoln and Leni, who's in her date dress, were both walking down a sidewalk together as they were going on their date as while going Lincoln then stopped as Leni did to as he then said.

"We're here." After saying that Leni then looked up and gasped happily seeing that they're at the restaurant, Jean Juan's French Mex, Lincoln then smiled and said.

"Ready to go inside." He asked, she then smiled and then nodded. As they both then began walking inside the restaurant together. Inside, they were both sitting inside of a booth together for their date as no one they know wasn't here as while they were inside the booth they've ordered what they wanted to eat and were now waiting for their food, as they were Lincoln then asked Leni.

"Enjoying our first date here Leni?" He asked as her she then smiled and nods.

"The best part of it is that your here with me." She said. Lincoln then smiled.

"Yep, those are the best parts." He said just then their food was brought to them Lincoln had a soft shell taco with cooked duck and Leni just had a quesadilla as once they were given their food along with their drinks they then began to eat them together as they sometimes fed each other.

Meanwhile

Inside the Mall. Lori and Clyde were both inside one of the bathrooms of the mall which they've closed and locked to prevent anyone from coming in as they were both kissing each other passionately after they broke the kiss the couple both looked at each other and then smiled.

"I'm happy that your my boyfriend Clyde." She told him.

"And I'm happy that your my girlfriend Lori." After saying that, Lori then smiled

"Let's get ready for the best part." As she said that, Clyde then began smiling as he watched her beginning to remove her shorts and undies as they were going to be beginning their love making time in the mall bathroom.

A few hours later

Once they've finished eating what they've order and paid for the food and drinks they had together they began heading back home, as they did Lincoln looked over at Leni.

"Did you like our date Leni?" He asked her she then looked at him and then smiling.

"I loved it Lincoln, it was the best date I ever had with you." She said to him they both then looked forward as were almost back home. Once they were back inside the house they noticed that nobody was home yet as when they did Lincoln then looked at Leni and then asked her smiling.

"Since no ones home yet want to do one more thing with me Leni?" He asked her she then smiled and nodded.

"Sure Linky." She said, Lincoln then held her hand and then brought her to the middle of the living room as Lincoln then brought Leni down and began bringing her into a kiss, making her blush as they both laid on the floor and began removing their clothes. Lincoln grabbed Leni's nipples with his mouth and started sucking on it while he pinched the other while rubbing his cock on her pussy.

"Oh Linky that feels so good." Leni moaned as as she massaged her lovers head, Lincoln then let's go of her nipple and aligned the tip of his cock with her pussy lips and started rubbing them, making them both moan slightly, Lincoln then pushes his cock in making both of them moan with pleasure.

"Linky you feel so good inside me." Leni said, Lincoln then smiled and started moving his hips slowly at first making sure Leni was enjoying their time together, Lincoln then started speeding up, he grabbed her legs and forced himself deeper in her making her moans fill the empty house.

"Yes, oh god yes, harder go harder Lincoln!" Leni moaned as she wrapped her legs around her lover. Lincoln then captured her lips with his while still fucking her. Lincoln then deepened the kiss as he speed his movements.

"Leni i'm about to…"

"AHH!" The two lovers yelled as they reached their climax, the two were breathing havily as they enjoyed the afterglow of their love making.

"I love you Leni." Lincoln said, Leni then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Linky." Leni said after they finished they both then began to get themselves dressed, just in time before their family came back home from their outing they smiled at each other, happy about the date they went on together.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln was in his bedroom sleeping with a smile on his face from the best date he and Leni have had, but after a while of laying down his alarm clock then began to go off which he turned off before getting up from his bed yawning. As he looked at the clock, sounding tired still.

"Cool, now that I woke up early I'll be the first to use the bathroom."

Minutes later

After putting his pajamas away, putting on a orange robe and getting his day clothes, he began leaving his room and quietly heading over towards the bathroom not to wake the others, once inside the bathroom he then put his clothes to the side and began to make his way towards shower before hearing a knock at the door, after hearing it he then went to it and opened it a bit to see Leni who smiled and then said.

"Morning Linky." He then said to her smiling before asking.

"Hey Leni, are you okay?" She nodded and then said.

"Yeah, I wanted to wake up early so I could take a shower with you if you woke up early too." He then smiled at her as he then opened the door more letting her in before closing the door behind them, after closing it they then took off their robes, placed their clothes to the side and began getting into the shower. Once inside they both then looked at each other with a smile seeing themselves both nude as while they were in it, Leni asked curiously

"What should we do." Lincoln smiled and told her he knows what they can do, before bringing her down to him before kissing her on the lips as they both began laying down in the tub together, Lincoln then placed his dick in between her breast and started moving his cock in between his breast and started fucking her breast while Leni started kissing the tip.

"Oh god Leni that feels good." Lincoln said, till he removes himself and positioned himself in between her legs and pushes his cock inside her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her making her moan.

"Oh Linky that feels so good." Leni moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he fucked her, Lincoln then grabbed her breast and started massaging one while sucking on the other while moving his hips faster.

"Oh god Linky I going to cum!" Linky said

"Me too!" Lincoln said the then shared a kiss as Lincoln unloaded his balls into her pussy.

"That was… amazing." Leni said till she fet Lincoln get hard again.

"It's not over yet." Lincoln said as he kissed her while fucking her again.

Meanwhile

Outside the bathroom, the door on the left side of it began opening up revealing to be Luna leaving her room tired as when she got to the bathroom she then stopped and said to herself.

"Oh man, someone's already in the-" She then stops hearing something on the other side of the bathroom as she then said to herself quietly.

"Is that moaning I hear?" After asking she then turned the doorknob noticing it was open as she then quietly opened it and thought to herself as she looked at the shower.

"It must be coming from the shower, but who in their?" Asking herself, she went to the shower curtains and began to carefully and quietly look into it before seeing Lincoln and Leni, after seeing this surprise she then quietly heads back and out the door and closing it quietly she then had a blush.

"Was Lincoln and Leni, having...Sex." After saying that she then listened to the door hearing them have fun. While she did she began to blush more as she was liking what she was hearing and started to bring her hand up her skirt before fingering herself as she listened to the two siblings love making in the shower. After they were done Luna then retreated back into her room not waking Luan then whispered as she began to smile.

"That was...Amazing." After saying that she then looked at her door and then said with a grin quietly.

"I should tell them, but not right now, soon." As she said that the two siblings then began leaving the bathroom happily after having their fun in the shower together.

Later

The two siblings were downstairs watching TV together realizing they were the only ones home as their sisters and parents left, they began looking at each other happily as Lincoln then asked curiously.

"Hey Leni, you think next time when it's just us awake again or alone in the house, want to take a shower with me again?" After asking she then smiled and nodded before saying.

"Sure Linky, that would be so sweet." After saying that they both then began to kiss each other passionately while laying on the couch before hearing the door unlock making them immediately sit back the way they were on the chair as they saw Luna come in who smiled and greeted them while they greeted her back, after doing that she then asked.

"Are the others home yet?" They both then shook their heads no, making her grin knowing it's just the three of them here before going over to them and asking if she could sit down with them too, which they agreed to and moved aside letting her sit next to them. Once she sat next to them they then began to watch TV together, while watching Lincoln then asked Luna how her day was she told them "It was great" and that she made some good songs, before asking how their day was. Which they answered to her was good as well, after that they then stood silent for a moment before Luna broke the silence.

"I knows". She said happily which confused them with Leni asking.

"Know what?" Luna then smiled and said.

"I saw and heard what you guys were doing in the bathroom when you were both taking a shower." After saying that the two then believed they were in trouble now.

"Luna please don't tell anyone." Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry I won't, because I want in too." She said which confuses them as they both asked.

"Really?" Leni asked. She then nodded to the both of them and then said smiling.

"What you two did sound like you had a lot of fun mates, I want to be a part of it to be with you two." After asking curiously Lincoln and Leni looked at each other before smiling and nodding agreeing to let Luna in as their second lover. Luna smile and then say.

"Cool. How about we start now before the others come home, we have plenty of time." After telling them, they then agreed happily as they began to lay down on the couch and kiss one another before soon stripping each other from their clothes, Lincoln then watched as his sisters took turns sucking on his cock and balls.

"Wow I never thought that I would have two of my sisters falling for me." He said just then he saw Luna get and climbed on top of his shoulders shoving her pussy in her brother's face to which he then proceeds to lick it.

That's it bro, licK that pussy good." She said as she massaged his head. Luna then forced Lincoln on his back with her still on his face, Leni then took his dick into her pussy and started riding him.

"Oh god Luna you have to try this dick! It's amazing!" She moaned.

"Well then let me have a turn." Luna said as she got up from Lincoln's face. Leni and Luna them switched places, Luna took his cock while Leni took his face. Luna then moaned as she felt Lincoln take her virginity. Lincoln moaned as he rested his hand on her hip and one on Leni's ass as he thrusted his hips and tongue into his sisters.

Lincoln was feeling his limit rise he tapped on Leni's butt she got up and looked at him.

"I'm about to cum!" Lincoln said Luna then sped up not letting up.

"I'm cumming!" Lincoln called out as he shot his cum inside Luna. She then got up and Leni took her turn again.

Minutes Later

After they were done they were both then lying down on the couch panting before kissing and saying they love each other, before noticing the others who were coming back home, heading towards the door, leading to the three to immediately get dressed before soon sitting down naturally as the others come in and greet them happily before asking the three how they did today which they told them.

"That was incredible" before asking how they all did which they began telling them before continuing to watch TV as their parents went into the kitchen to start dinner as for the whole family, as while Lincoln, Leni, Luna and their sisters were watching TV Luna then winked to Leni and Lincoln who winked back to her without the others know as they continued watching TV till dinner was made.


	9. Chapter 9

In the living room Lincoln and his lovers Leni and Luna were watching TV together as their sisters and parents were out somewhere, doing something important, while they were watching TV together of one of their favorite shows, The Love Boat, while having a conversation together, Lincoln soon gets a idea and then smiles as he looked at Leni and Luna

"I have a idea what we can do today." When he said that they then smiled as Leni asked him.

"Oh, what's the idea Linky?" Leni asked He then smiles and then tells them.

"Since we're now together, how about we go on a date, somewhere nice and private, for a picnic?" He asked the two sisters smiled as Luna said.

"Cool, should we get ready to go now?" Lincoln then smiled and said.

"Sure, we just need to get a picnic blanket and basket ready, pack some food and we have to find a place to picnic at and I know the perfect spot." They then smiled and began getting up from the couch before going and getting the things they need for the picnic ready, as soon as they got everything they need they'll began making their way to the door leaving on their date.

Later

They we're now heading through these trees that were nearby After a few minutes of walking as while they walked Leni asked curiously.

"Are we there yet Linky?" He smiled as he saw the opening and said.

"Yep we're here." As they left the trees that were in the way Leni and Luna then began looking amazed of the place as there was a nice opening revealing a small waterfall going into what looked like a pond that was clear of water with smooth rocks at the bottom of it with a few lily-pads on the water as there was a few flows in some parts of the private area with sunlight glistening down on the water, as Lincoln then asked the two if they like it happily, which they smiled

"We don't like it, we love it Lincoln." Luna and Leni said together. He then smiled as they began going over to a spot and place the picnic blanket onto the floor before putting the basket down and sit down together as they felt relaxed, while they did they then began getting what they had in the picnic basket which were sandwiches, some pudding and three blended smoothies which Leni made for everyone, they were eating some of the things and sipping their smoothies they began to have a conversation together while in the shade under a tree, sometimes laughing, nodding and or agreeing, and or talking what had happened or what they did earlier in the week.

Minutes later

While they then began to look at the nice view of the pond Leni told Lincoln that

"this was the best picnic they ever had." Which Luna agree, making Lincoln smile and then ask them curiously.

"Now that's done, what should we do now?" Leni and Luna looked at each other and the pond before smiling as they stood up while helping Lincoln up as they brought him over to the pond as.

"How about a little bit of swimming, just the three of us." Luna asked happily. She then began to strip herself from her clothes along with Leni, which made Lincoln look in amazement. He then smiled and said "sure" before removing his clothes too, Leni then began removing her bra and undies as Luna removed her undies before they put them aside with their clothes, leaving all three of them nude as they went into the pond and began to swimming together in it, while they did for a few minutes they then began to laughing and having a good time together before looking at each other and going into a kiss while floating above the water, as they were kissing Luna and Leni moved their hands towards his cock and started rubbing it together, making him hard, they then swam to the edge of the pond and Lincoln got out leaving his legs in the water and his dick exposed, the girls then started sucking on his dick, Lincoln moaned as he felt his sisters/lovers tongues warping around him.

"God you girls do that so good." He said

"Thanks Linky." The Girls said Luna then got out of the water sat next to Lincoln and brought him in for a kiss while Leni continued suking Lincoln, she then used her free hand and started fingering Luna.

"Dang girl you got those magic fingers." She moaned as she felt two fingers go in and out of her, Lincoln then rested his hand on Leni's head while his other hand went to Luna's clit and started rubbing it.

"Oh god I love you guys." Luna said, Lincoln then grunted as he shot his cum down Leni's throat, which she accepted eagerly, Leni then got out of the water and laid down on the grass and spread her legs open, Lincoln was about to screw her till Luna got in the way, she crawled on top of her and kissed her while rubbing their pussies together, Lincoln cock then started to throb as he watched them go at it, Luna then looked at Lincoln.

"Come on Dude, what are you waiting for?" Luna said.

"Yeah, come join us." Leni added, Lincoln then went over to them and inserted himself in between the two wet pussies and started thrusted his hips, rubbing their pussies.

"Oh god Linky that feels so good." Leni moaned as Luna started sucking on her breast. Lincoln then slid into Leni's pussy and started humping her, Luna then pushed her pussy into Lincoln's face and then proceed to lick her pussy giving both his girlfriends a lot of love, Lincoln then thrusted his hips faster and he felt his climax coming.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lincoln moaned the girls then got on their knees and and Lincoln then cum in their mouths. After they finished their love making together they smiled at each other and kissed one more time before saying "I love you" to each other before going back to get their clothes before putting them back on, after they got everything packed up they then began making their way back home together happily as their family will be back home in a half-hour.

Later

Once they made it back home they opened the door and entered before closing it behind them and began putting the basket and blanket away. After that they then went back to the couch sitting down together while they did Leni and Luna then began kissing Lincoln's cheeks

"That was the best date ever, which made him smile and say.

"It sure was." He said. After that they then began to turn on the TV, putting on a movie as they began waiting for their family to come back home.


	10. Chapter 10

it was night time Inside of Lincoln's room Lincoln was with Leni and Luna watching some videos on his laptop, while they were watching some of them as everyone else in the house is asleep, Lincoln looked at the two and said.

"Leni, Luna I'm happy your sleeping with me tonight."

"Us too Lincoln."They both smiled. After watching one last video they turned off the laptop, closed it and put it away, they began to lay down on the bed together as while they're laying down Leni asked.

"Linky, can we do something together again, tomorrow just like before." When she asked while Luna looked at him too, he then smiled and said "Sure" to them. They smiled at him, while they began to go to sleep together cuddling close to each other as they went to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Lincoln Leni, Luna were the first to wake up as after they greeted each other morning happily they began to grab their clothes, since Leni and Luna brought theirs into his room last night, they began making their way to the bathroom to get ready for today as they started with brushing their teeth, before soon stripping themselves from their clothes and getting into the shower together, cleaning each other.

Shortly after they showered they, grabbed the towels and began to dry themselves off before putting their clothes back on and leave, as they started going down the stairs.

"Where are we going to Lincoln?" Luna asked happily. He then smiled at them.

"It's a surprise. But before we go, we need to leave a notes, just to let the others knows." After telling them they then gave a nod as they began getting three sticky notes and wrote down where they went, Leni to the mall to see if there's anything new, Luna doing her guitar practice and Lincoln out to the arcade, after that they began to leave after making sure they have everything as they started walking down the sidewalk holding hands together going out on another date.

-Hours later-

After a while of walking Lincoln began noticing the location and smiled as he told Leni and Luna there here as when he said them they then looked and smiled seeing the place they made it to was a Diner, after seeing it Lincoln then asked happily.

"How's it look girls." They smiled and said.

"It's perfect Lincoln."

"Not as perfect as you girls." After saying that they began to enter the Diner together, heading to the counter in which they ordered a booth table after they did they started going to the booth and began sitting together there, while they did they were soon handed menus and began looking through them seeing what they should order after they choose what they wanted along with a drink on the side they told the waiter, who soon came to their booth and asked what they would like, as after they told the waiter what they wanted the waiter wrote down what they wanted and began leaving to go and get their food and drinks prepared, while doing so Lincoln, Leni, Luna started to to have a conversation together, laughing and having fun as they talked about their relationship remembering funny stories, after doing so the waiter soon came back and began giving them what they ordered as they then started to eat the food they got, sometimes sharing it as they eat.

-Minutes later-

After they finish eating food they paid for what they ordered and left the place and head back home, as they did Luna and Leni smiled at Lincoln and began telling him that was the dinner date was great as he smiled and thanked them as they continued heading home.

-Later-

As they're reaching their house before they go back inside Lincoln looked at the garage and smiled.

"Wait, before we go back inside the house, let's do one more thing for fun together." They smiled as they said.

"Sure Lincoln." He then took their hands and began leading them to the garage which they started to enter, as once inside of it Lincoln started to bring both Leni and Luna into a heated kiss. They so began to lay down on the floor together, while they did they began to remove each other's clothes before continuing their kiss, *Lincoln soon started sucking on Luna's nipples while pinching on Leni's. He then let's go on Luna's nipple and started sucking on Leni's.

"Oh Linky this feels so good."Leni moaned

"I know, but I know you'll like this more." Lincoln said as he started kissing Leni's pussy through her panties, Lincoln soon took them off and and stared at her pussy lips for a second before he started sucking on her clit and then started sucking on it, while Luna was playing with herself.

"Linky don't leave me hanging, bro." Luna moaned as she moved closer, Lincoln then moved his hand over to Luna's pussy lips and started fingering her.

"Dang bro, you fingers are magic." Luna said, Lincoln then pulled out his cock and puts it in Leni's pussy and started thrusting his hips in and out of her, Leni then moved on top of Lincoln and started riding him, Luna then sat on his face for him to lick her pussy.

"Oh Linky~!" The girls moaned. The two sisters then switched places so that Leni was on Lincoln's face and Luna took his cock into her pussy.

"Oh Linky, please keep going!" Leni moaned as Lincoln licked her pussy, Leni and Luna then got off Lincoln and they both grabbed their brother's cock and started pumping on it until, Lincoln finally came in their mouths.

"That and you girls are amazing." Lincoln said with a smile.

"You were too." The girls said as they all shared a kiss. After they finished their lovemaking they began to lay down on the floor for a little bit, panting from the fun they smiled at each other, they soon got up and puts on their clothes back on, shortly after they left the garage and back to the house before unlocking and going back inside they smiled and greeted their sisters who were in the room who greeted them again asking how their day was,

"It was great and well." After that Lincoln, Leni and Luna smiled at each other without the others noticing and went to the living room as they entered the trio then started watching TV together.


	11. Chapter 11

it was Christmas Eve Lincoln, Leni, Luna and the others were all getting ready for the best time of the year. They've helped their family with decorating the house awaiting Santa's arrival, when they were done the three were together setting up the Christmas Tree, while the TV was playing specials, in their Christmas sweaters that Leni made along with her Christmas dress, while they were setting up the tree; Lincoln looked at the two and asked.

"Leni, Luna what should we do after setting up the tree?" he asked, they both began to think.

"I know, what if after this will go and get something to snack on and watch a Christmas movie together?" Luna suggested. The young lovers smiled and gave a nod.

"Sure, but like, what should we watch?" Leni said. Lincoln smiled and then tells them the movie they'll watch. They smiled and agreed to watch it, after finishing setting up the tree they got up and began heading over to the kitchen to pick out some snacks. In the kitchen the three were getting their snacks as Lincoln was looking around inside the fridge before seeing one of the cartons of eggnog on the door shelf before smiling as he asked the two if they'd like a drink of eggnog in which they agreed to have. He took the carton out, pourin the eggnog into the three cups, Leni was getting out three plates for them while Luna got out one of the bags of cookies opening it and placing the mixed Christmas cookies onto the plates, soon they picked up their plates of cookies and their cups of eggnog before heading towards the living room, placing the cookies and eggnog onto the coffee table before turning the channel on the TV to Christmas movie they decided to watch once it's on, they began to watch it, sitting near each other while eating cookies and drink their eggnog together.

Later

After watching the Movie together, nighttime rolling in which was around the time when the three and their family needed to get ready for bed tonight as after finishing their snacks. Lincoln, Leni, Luna began making their way up the stairs before heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for tonight, once they finished. Lincoln gave both his sisters a kiss before saying goodnight to each other and headed to their rooms for the night or so Lincoln thought.

-Later that night-

Lincoln was snuggled up in bed, when his door opened and two figures entered the room and got into Lincoln's bed and snuggled up to him, Lincoln the puts on a smile and the three slept.

-Christmas Morning-

Lincoln, Leni, Luna and their family were in the living room opening up their gifts which were either board games, video games, toys and some other things they wanted. Lincoln got a new video game console that came with his game, Leni got pair of new shoes, and Luna got a new Guitar Pick.

After opening their gifts, Leni and Luna smiled at Lincoln before Luna whispered something in Lincoln's ear.

"There's one more gift that we have for you Lincoln, come upstairs to your room for it after everyone is done here." After telling him he smiled and then nodded to them happily.

Minutes after everyone left to try out or see the new things they've gotten Lincoln headed upstairs to his room where his last gift that Luna promised him. Once he made it upstairs he smiled in surprise, seeing Leni and Luna sitting together on his bed, smiling wearing sexy Christmas clothes. The girls looked at him happily, he then went over to them and kissed their cheeks.

"This has to be the best Christmas gift ever. Thanks, Leni and Luna."

"It's going to get a lot better," Leni told him with a grin. Lincoln then smiled as he closes and locks the bedroom door behind him he then got into bed with them and began kissing them. The three then laid down together on his bed. Lincoln then started to move down to Leni's breast and started sucking on them, while kneading Luna's with his free hand, the girls moaned as Lincoln played with them

"Leni, your breast are amazing!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, Linky~" Leni moaned.

"Hey don't leave me hanging bro." Luna said, as Lincoln moved to Luna's chest and started sucking on her nipples. Leni then moves over to Luna's other nipple and started sucking on it as well, Luna's moaning filled their ears as they continuing sucking, Luna then stops them and looks at Leni.

"Your turn." Luna said as they switched places; now Leni was on her back while her younger siblings suckled on her breast.

"That feels amazing." Leni said, Luna then moved her hand down her waist and to her pussy lips and started fingering her, Lincoln then joined Luna and started fingering her as well and Luna with his other free hand.

"Enough, rehearsal, let's get to the main event." Luna said, Lincoln then took of his pants and Leni opens her legs and Lincoln crawled in between her legs and started licking her sweet pussy juices, while Luna played laid under Lincoln's thighs, wrapped her hands around his tush and pulled his pelvis down so that she can suck on his cock, while she fingers herself.

"Linky that feels so good!" Leni moaned as she massaged her brother's scalp. Luna then let's go of Lincoln's cock and he aligned it with Leni's pussy and thrust into her, Leni moaned loudly, making Luna silences her by a smouldering kiss, while Lincoln thrust his hips giving his lover a lot of love. Lincoln then grabbed her hips and started to speed up, shaking the bed, Luna then lets 's go of her sister's mouth letting her catch her breath before Luna sat on her face and she started licking her pussy lips.

"Damn Leni, your tongue is rocking!" Luna moaned as she grinded on her face. She then bends over to Lincoln and the shared a kiss. Lincoln then tensed up as he started to move faster, Leni then grips the sheets as she felt Lincoln felt his limit and cummed in Leni. Lincoln then pulled out and Luna cleaned him up and switched places with Leni.

"Got enough for an encore?" Luna said as she spreads her pussy lips open with her fingers.

"Oh, you know that I do." Lincoln said as he went into Luna and started thrusting his hips in and out of her pussy, while Leni made out with Luna.

"I love you girls so much!" Lincoln moaned as he sped up in Luna, Luna then wrapped her legs around him, making her brother get deep in her.

"Come on bro, don't let up, keep rocking!" Luna said as she felt Lincoln, bed over and brought her in for a kiss, not stopping his hips, Leni then went down to reopened Luna's legs and looked at her brother's movements. She then stuck her tongue out and started licking the two, Lincoln and Luna noticed that they were reaching their limits so Lincoln got off and started to rub his dick, Both Leni and Luna then went towards his cock and and held their hands up with their mouth open while Lincoln kept going when he finally finished he shot his cum all over their faces.

"Best. P resent. Ever." Lincoln said.

After they finished their panting filled the room the three looked at each other with a smile and kissed.

"I love you girls." He said

"We love you too." They said before closing their eyes, covering their nude bodies with the sheets before falling asleep in bed together happily.


End file.
